1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to targets and more specifically it relates to an apparatus and method for preserving a marksmanship target score.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous targets have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be normally padded objects with marked surfaces, which are shot at in firearm practice, so as to indicate the scores received by the persons shooting the firearms. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.